It is well known to use a logic analyzer in the design of a microprocessor-based system. A conventional logic analyzer is used to display the system's response to various operations performed by the microprocessor, and to change the mode of operation of the microprocessor. The microprocessor interfaces with the logic analyzer through a personality module. Conventionally, the personality module has a probe cable which connects the module to the system under test, by way of the microprocessor's connection terminals. Recent microprocessors have as many as 68 closely spaced terminals, and it is extremely difficult to establish separate connections to the 68 different terminals, particularly in the case where the terminals are not leads projecting from the microprocessor housing but are pads which are essentially flush with the housing. Nevertheless, it is at least theoretically possible for the microprocessor to remain in its socket in the system under test. However, in some cases, for example the Intel 80186 and 80188 microprocessors, the microprocessor has two distinct operating modes, and it may be desired under some circumstances for the microprocessor to operate in mode 2 yet be perceived by the system under test to be operating in mode 1. This implies that the microprocessor must be removed from the system under test and provision made to connect both the personality module and the microprocessor to the system under test through the system's microprocessor socket. It will be appreciated that this involves many more conductors and connections then the number of terminals of the microprocessor.